Vášeň v tanci vodních krůpějí
by KaoruSaionji
Summary: Slash yaoi vztah nebo sex dvou či více mužů. Příběh vztahu Ulma s Ossëm a Woronwëm. Napsáno pro Samy na její námět. UlmoOssë UlmoVoronwë


Přístupnost: Od 15 let

Páry: Ossë/Ulmo, Ulmo/Voronwë, heterosexuální pár Uinen/Ossë

Doba děje: První věk Středozemě, začátek nedlouho před rokem 125 Prv. v. (založení Gondolinu), konec po 472 Prv. v. (konání Dagor Nírnaeth Arnoediad - Bitvy nespočetných slz) a před 495 Prv. v. (Tuor vstupuje do Gondolinu)

Shrnutí: Všeobecně se ví, že Vala vod Ulmo žije sám. Říká se také, že miluje elfy. Co když ale kdysi miloval jediného elfa? A ačkoliv nemá ženu, _sám_ být vůbec nemusí…

A/N: Za beta-read a inspiraci děkuji Samy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulmo, Pán veškerého vodstva, toho rána opět s láskou pohladil překrásné tělo Vládce moří Ossëho, ještě spícího po další z jejich divokých společných nocí, a potom vstal, aby se pustil do své obvyklé práce.

Milovali se spolu každý den už od počátku stvoření Ardy a ani jeden z nich si neuměl představit, že by to bylo jinak. I když Ossë se během času spořádaně oženil s Uinen, Paní klidných vod. Jeho manželka byla tichá a mírná jako ty vodní tišiny, kterým vládla. A Ossë ji zrovna tak přehlížel. Jeho radostí a vášní bylo vzrušení a nezkrotná síla, prudké bouře bičující oceán, ničivé podvodní víry, plovoucí ledovce a zrádné mělčiny ukryté v mlze - vše, co mu nabízel Ulmo a nemohla dát Uinen. A přesto stále zůstával po boku své ženy a nevypadalo to, že by se ji chystal opustit...

A ani ona jeho, ačkoliv o jeho ustavičných záletech musela nepochybně vědět.

Ulmo nad tím občas přemýšlel a nemohl objevit žádný důvod, proč tomu tak je. Nicméně jemu to tak vyhovovalo, tak proč na tom něco měnit?

Zatímco Ossëho zajímalo jen moře, Ulmo vládl i řekám a jezerům, studánkám, dešti, vánicím i ledovým korunám horských štítů a jeho kroky často mířily do nitra Středozemě. Toho dne se chystal podívat do Nevrastu, kde v líbezném Vinyamaru panoval noldorský král Turgon. Ulmo měl vždycky elfy celkem rád, stejně jako lidi, ale nijak zvláště ho nepřitahovali. Až do toho dne, kdy spatřil pod vodopádem koupat se neskonale nádherného mladého elfa a byl jím naprosto okouzlen.

Zjistil, že chlapec se jmenuje Voronwë a je po otci Aranwëm napůl Noldo a po matce (Círdanově příbuzné z Falasu) napůl Sinda. Jeho zajímal ale hlavně mladíkův půvab. Na okamžik zauvažoval dokonce o tom, že by ho unesl, ale pak si to rozmyslel - není přece jako Oromë!

Nebo třeba Ossë. Ani na vteřinu nepochyboval o tom, že kdyby se jeho milovanému zástupci někdo zalíbil, zmocnil by se ho bez velkých okolků - elfové měli skutečné štěstí, že Ossëho nezajímali...

On ale nechtěl své lásce ublížit ani ji jakkoliv znepokojit. A tak jen s obdivem přihlížel zpovzdálí. Zato od té doby téměř neustále.

Vciťoval se do horké lázně, ve které se Voronwë koupal, do deště, laskajícího jeho tělo, do vody v poháru smáčející jeho rty a stékající do jeho sličného hrdla... Vnímal ho víc, než by normální smrtelník dokázal i při sebeintenzivnějším milostném vztahu, naplňoval ho a byl jím naplňován - a to vše bez toho, aniž by o tom měl mladý elf to nejmenší tušení...

Zato pozornosti Ossëho neuniklo, že se jeho milenec toulá fyzicky i myšlenkově jinde. V noci, kdy Voronwë spal, se sice Pán veškerého vodstva stále ještě čas od času věnoval Vládci moří, ale rozhodně už ne tak nadšeně jako dříve. A Ossë trpěl. A protože to byl Ossë, dával o tom vědět široko daleko. Nikdy před tím snad nebyl oceán tak zrádný, nebezpečný a zuřivý jako nyní! Zejména pro elfy. Ti se pak mylně domnívali, že to způsobuje Morgoth...

Ulmovi bylo jasné, že Ossë jen číhá na příležitost dostat jeho miláčka do svých spárů. A Nevrast ležel přímo u Belegaeru. Bylo jen otázkou času, kdy se Voronwë vypraví na moře a bude Ossëm lapen. A tak ve snu navštívil krále Turgona a přikázal mu v údolí Tumladen, skrytém v prstenci hor Echoriat, vybudovat tajně skryté město Gondolin, přístupné jen skrz sedm tajných bran. A pak tam odvést svůj lid z Nevrastu. Tak byl opuštěn skvostný Vinyamar pro ještě nádhernější Gondolin...

A Voronwë v něm mohl žít bezpečně před Ossëm i Morgothem. Vládce moří neměl šanci se do Skrytého města dostat, zatímco Ulmo tam chodit mohl a také to neúnavně dělal. Byl přítomen v každé kapce vody, se kterou mladý elf přišel do kontaktu. A nešťastný Ossë se mohl zbláznit žárlivostí a bezmocným hněvem...

Naneštěstí po bitvě Nespočetných slz byl Voronwë mezi těmi, které Turgon vyvolil, aby se pokusili s pomocí falaského krále Círdana Stavitele lodí doplout do Amánu s prosbou o pomoc Valar. Ulmo z toho byl hrůzou bez sebe, jenže to zjistil příliš pozdě, než aby s tím mohl něco udělat - když noldorský král po svém rozhodnutí znovu usnul a byl tak přístupný Ulmovu vnuknutí, svému vladaři oddaný Voronwë už spěchal k moři, které se mělo stát jeho osudem.

Ulmo dělal vše možné i nemožné, aby jeho cestě zabránil - zmátl jeho kroky a zavedl ho do Vrbové země, Nan-tathren, v naději, že to chlapec vzdá nebo k Círdanovi nedorazí včas a ostatní odplují bez něj. Ale s Voronwëho tvrdohlavým úsilím nic nesvedl - mladík se do Falasu dostal sice pozdě, ale přece jen obdržel loď určenou k plavbě do Valinoru, poslední ze sedmi, které Círdan Turgonovu poselství věnoval - zejména kvůli tomu, že Voronwë byl po matce jeho vlastní příbuzný a on mu nechtěl odmítnout pomoc...

Ulmo udělal jedinou možnou věc - zdánlivě si svého milence nevšímal a po čase zas začal navštěvovat Ossëho ložnici. Vládce moří byl spokojen a po důvodech, které k tomu vedly, nijak zvlášť nepátral. Mladý elf měl zajištěnou klidnou plavbu, zatímco jeho tajný ctitel se zalykal zármutkem a opuštěností, které ani nemohl dát najevo.

Sedm nekonečných a truchlivých let se Voronwë plavil po Belegaeru a hledal cestu do Amánu, sedm let marně a zoufale doufal, že se Valar smilují a zruší svou Zápověď. Ale nestalo se tak a nakonec se, naprosto vyčerpaný, rozhodl vrátit se zpět do Gondolinu. Bloudil však a Ulmo se na to už nemohl dívat, proto ho navedl na správnou cestu. Netušil ovšem, že ho Ossë neustále podezíravě pozoruje a dobře si všímá všeho, co jeho milenec dělá. Vládce moří tak okamžitě nabyl jistoty, že nenáviděný sok je na jedné ze sedmi Círdanových lodí – a vytvořil strašlivou bouři, která ničila jeden jeho koráb za druhým...

V té chvíli toho měl Ulmo právě dost. On je Pán veškerých vod, Vala, dokonce jeden z Aratar, a nenechá se utlačovat svým vlastním služebníkem!

Zachránil tonoucího Voronwëho, vzal ho do svého paláce Ulmonanu na dně Vnějšího oceánu a ubytoval ho ve svých pokojích namísto Ossëho. A pak se s užaslým elfem, který nevěděl, zda sní, blouzní nebo prožívá naprosto neuvěřitelnou skutečnost, poprvé pomiloval doopravdy...

Takovou bouři, jakou poté rozpoutal rozzuřený Ossë, Arda ještě nezažila a dalo se předpokládat, že pokud to brzo nepřestane, dorazí návštěva z Valinoru zjišťovat, co se tu děje. Ale byl rozhodnutý neustoupit, i kdyby měl Vládce moří vzteky třeba puknout.

A pak přišla prosit Uinen.

Ulmo byl rozhodnut Ossëmu vůbec neotvírat, dokud se neuklidní, jeho očividně ztrápenou ženu ale dovnitř pustil a ptal se, co se jí stalo.

„Můj pane, prosím tě, pošli toho elfa pryč a navrať mému choti svou přízeň!" padla před ním na kolena.

Ulmo si ji prohlížel s naprostým úžasem, protože něco takového by ho nenapadlo ani v nejšílenějších snech.

„Já se přece na tvého manžela nezlobím," řekl nejistě. „I když se chová naprosto neslýchaně, pořád zůstává mým zástupcem a jakmile začne opět jednat způsobem důstojným jeho stavu a úřadu, opět ho povolám do svého paláce."

„Díky ti za tvou neskonalou laskavost, můj pane, ale povoláš ho zpět i do svého srdce a svého lože?"

Ulmo jenom zalapal po dechu nad takovou přímostí. To by čekal od Ossëho, ne však od pokorné Paní klidných vod.

„Já svého manžela nesmírně miluji, přestože vím, že mi jeho láska náleží jen zčásti," pokračovala Uinen neochvějně. „Záleží mi ale nade vše na jeho štěstí a udělám cokoliv, abych mu pomohla. Ty se však nejspíše ptáš, proč by to mělo zajímat tebe, že? Nuže, povím ti to!

Víš přece, že před časem se přidal k našemu Nepříteli a ohrožoval svým běsněním celou Středozem. Já to tenkrát byla, kdo mu otevřela oči a přivedla ho zpátky k nám, vzpomínáš si, můj vladaři?"

Ulmo si to pamatoval velice živě a věděl, že nic podobného by už nikdy nechtěl zažít.

„V té době jím však necloumala zdaleka taková zloba jako nyní!" zvýšila Uinen hlas směle. „Dokonce přísahal, že pohřbí na dně moře všechnu zemi, které se kdy dotkla noha Voronwëho rodu, a že zahubí všechny elfy!

Není nikdo, koho by on miloval tolik jako tebe! A pokud tě ztratí trvale, já už ho utišit nedokážu. Proto tě prosím - ne, zapřísahám tě! -, pro lásku Jediného, pro pokoj a mír Ardy, vrať se k němu a pošli toho elfa pryč!"

Ulmo si ztěžka povzdechl. Má se kvůli žárlivosti svého pobočníka vzdát jediného smrtelníka, kterého kdy miloval? Ale na druhou stranu, má právo kvůli své dočasné vášni, která časem může pominout, riskovat osud celého světa? Obětovat všechny elfy, Prvorozené Ilúvatarovy děti, kvůli jedinému z nich? A mohl by něco takového udělat před očima smutné, obětavé Uinen?

Věděl, že něco takového by si nedokázal vzít na svědomí.

Nezbývalo přiznat, že prohrál...

Zavolal si Ossëho a sdělil mu své podmínky: vzdá se Voronwëho pod podmínkou, že se Vládce moří napříště stane ochráncem elfů obecně a Círdanova rodu zvlášť. Rozradostněný Ossë to všechno horlivě slíbil a Ulmo s těžkým srdcem Voronwëmu vymazal vzpomínky na společné chvíle a dopravil ho na pobřeží Nevrastu, kde mladý elf kdysi žil. K opuštěným troskám Vinyamaru dovedl zároveň i lidského hrdinu Tuora a na mořském břehu mu svěřil svého milovaného elfa jako jeho posla, který ho dovede k Turgonovi do Gondolinu, protože Voronwë tu cestu kdysi mnohokrát prošel a dobře ji zná. Pak se s hlubokým smutkem vrátil do hlubin Vnějšího oceánu.

_´Ó vy pošetilí smrtelníci, kteří nám závidíte naši nesmrtelnost a moc, měli byste si vyzkoušet zažít tíhu naší odpovědnosti za osud Ardy! Pak byste pochopili, jak těžký a truchlivý je náš úděl!_´ myslel si melancholicky Ulmo.

Ovšem Vládce moří, který se okamžitě, jakmile měl tu možnost, nastěhoval do jeho ložnice, zatímco milující a nesměle doufající Uinen přehlédl jak širé mořské pláně, ho nenechal věnovat se jeho chmurným úvahám a vynalézavě se ho snažil přivést na jiné myšlenky.

Ulmo mu to dovolil a sám pro sebe se pousmál: ´_Ach, Ossë, jak moc ty po mne toužíš, jak moc mne miluješ! Ne tou věrnou, oddanou a nic nežádající láskou jako tvá manželka tebe, ale vášní stejně divokou a prudkou jako vichřice, která dokáže zničit celá města! Takovou, jakou by mi Voronwë nikdy nemohl dát. Miloval mne ten chlapec vůbec nebo byl prostě jen oslněn mým božským majestátem? V každém případě by se mnou v paláci pod vlnami nebyl šťastný. Nemohl bych mu dát rovné partnerství, jaké mu zajisté dá nějaký elf nebo snad i člověk. Vždycky by zůstával v mém stínu. A jsem si jist, že jeho lákají rozkvetlé louky nebo šumící lesy víc než mořské hlubiny. Ossë, aniž by to zamýšlel, přinesl Voronwëmu svobodu ze zlaté klece, do níž bych ho neúmyslně zavřel. _

_A můj milovaný také bude stárnout, i když velmi pomalu, zatímco já zůstanu věčně mladý, tak jako ty, můj nádherný Pane moří, a jako oceán sám. Vztah Valy a elfa by jednoduše nemohl mít budoucnost – rozhodně ne tak jasnou, jako bude mít můj vztah s tebou, ty můj vášnivě zamilovaný žárlivče…_

_Vlastně bychom my všichni měli být vděční Uinen, že nám otevřela oči. Ona je, můj milý Ossë, tvým nejvzácnějším pokladem a nejcennějším darem Jediného tobě, i když ty to asi nikdy neoceníš. V jejích slabých, jemných rukou se skrývá síla, která dokázala ovládnout Vládce moří a Pána všech vod a přinést ti štěstí, které ty by sis násilím jen těžko vynutil. Elfové i lidé by ji vskutku měli ctít s tou největší úctou…´_

Ossë však neztrácel čas nějakými úvahami a brzo se mu podařilo dosáhnout toho, že přestal přemýšlet i jeho milovaný Vala.


End file.
